


Destined

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Community: 1-million-words, Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary considers her new baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destined

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my 1MW bingo table with the prompt, "Birth" and the fic_promptly prompt "Author's choice, author's choice, tears"
> 
>  

Mary looked down at the baby in her arms and felt tears prickling at her eyes. He was small, and innocent, and precious, just as her other son had been, but there was something different about this one.

She knew, deep in her gut, that something was very different this time. This child of hers was not destined for happiness, something told her. She had no way of knowing exactly what was coming to him, and she was just as certain that she couldn't prevent it.

As a mother, she wanted to take away every hurt before he felt it, but she was also a hunter, realistic and pragmatic. And somehow, she knew, her little Sam was destined for pain. He was only a few hours old, but she knew. And she cried for him.


End file.
